On festive occasions such as birthdays, parties, holidays, and the like, it is a tradition that gifts are exchanged or presented to celebrate the event. The gift is typically concealed by the use of a package having wrapping paper for decoration.
The wrapping of a gift provides an element of surprise to the person since the contents of the packaged gift are not known until the wrapping paper is removed. Items that draw attention to the package further enhance the level of anticipation to the recipient. The use of brightly-colored paper, bows and ribbons are commonly used to draw attention to the package as well as add a festive and attractive appearance.
Packaging adds a level of anticipation by heightening the curiosity of the gift receiver including all those who may see the gift wrapped package. For this reason, novelty items that further draw attention to the gift package add to the visual appeal and hence the enjoyment of receiving and opening the package.
No prior device is known to exist that provides a festive and merry ornament to the gift package that makes sounds upon movement of the bow. Such a novelty device would add to the visual attractiveness of the wrapped gift and add an audio portion to the gift which could exhibit a number of different sounds befitting humorous and or otherwise appropriate sounds that may lend themselves to the occasions where gifts are given or exchanged.
Such a gift-package ornament should be self-contained and be able engage other parts of a wrapped gift, such as ribbons or the like, to add visual interest and attraction to the wrapped gift.